Star Fox: Detective
by Zane Cross
Summary: In the city of the Cosmic Mecha Gate, one man has the ability to deduce things that others don't see. Follow Zero as he tries to solve murders, thefts, and other crimes; while trying to stay alive all the while.
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox: Detective

Chapter One

**Sorry guys, my computer deleted the star fox: mistake from my stories and it's gone forever.**

**Sadly, the virus claimed the copies.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience and making you guys think 'What the hell?'**

People were busily swarming through the crowded areas of the city known as the Cosmic Mecha Gate. This place was primarily used to transport stuff to and from larger planetary systems. It was common knowledge that the humans and cornerians had been working together since they had built this place.

It is very seldom that crime or murder happens in this city; but they still happen. The thought process of the criminals are laughable; considering they usually left one clue to the whereabouts or a bad habit gave them away.

Fools.

But Zero was attending to a matter so he didn't have much time for dilly-dallying. The current situation was the murder of a vixen who was about in her early twenties; blood coated her silky white fur.

The murder had taken place in the apartments in which she had been staying. According to the report he had recieved, her COD (Cause Of Death) was multiple stab wounds to the chest, and some blunt force tramua to the back of the cranium.

So far, no weapons have turned up; as expected. No witness' have shown up either. This is going to make the case a whole lot more difficult. But Zero wasn't complaining, as long as he catches the bastard and makes him pay; that's reward enough.

Zero approached the sprawled out corpse on the wooden floor. He wanted to get a closer look, see if he could find out anything; ID, phone, it doesn't matter. Maybe her bio can tell him something about her.

As he reached inside her pockets, he only felt the empty lining of it; no clues. He tried to deduce who would do such a thing; perhaps a jealous boyfriend? Her bust size and figure were enough for any sane man to go crazy with lust, perhaps so far as murder. He couldn't rule out the possibility, so he shoved that one in the back of his mind.

He ran a bunch of different scenarios in his head, trying to see what kind of profile the culprit would fit. So far, it seemed that the killer would obviously be someone she knows, as there were no signs of forced entry.

He checked her fingernails, noting how short they were. She was a nailbiter. To Zero, that told him that she was probably nervous and didn't hang around too many people that she didn't know too well.

Then he noticed that she had one of her sleeves partially coated in ink, probably indicating that she was a writer/painter. If she had a journal, there could be something in there that could confirm what he thought; the only problem was locating the journal itself.

Night had fallen when Zero had finally located the journal. It was underneath her bed the whole time. What that said about her character, is that she didn't go spilling her guts out whenever there was a shoulder to cry on. She probably kept her deepest, darkest secrets and fears into this journal.

Well she's dead, and this could prove useful.

He flipped pages, stopping every once in a while to read something that caught his fancy. So far, he had only learned that she had contact with three people in the last month. Her mom, brother, and boyfriend.

Her mom had visited last week and supposedly left the city by the time the murder occured; so he ruled her out. The brother lived on the other side of town, where all the best business was booming. And the boyfriend was practically a few blocks away.

Zero pondered who to see first. The boyfriend was a lot closer and more suspicious than the brother. But he didn't like to overlook things that could be vital to the case. But they could have disposed of the weapons by the time he gets over to one place.

After a few moments of wondering, he finally decided to go over to the boyfriend; but it could wait until the morning, he was tired, and the mind functions better when it has a full good night's rest.

Zero rose at dawn, ready to confront the man who was known as Diego; the boyfriend of the deceased young woman. He looked at his watch, about five minutes until seven 'o' clock. Diego wasn't going to enjoy the early wake up call, but the sooner the better.

Zero pressed a finger on the doorbell, holding it for a second before releasing. It let out a high chime sound. In only a matter of seconds, however, the door opened. Standing in front of Zero was a human man, about five feet and three inches; with black as coal hair.

"What do you want?" He asked non too friendly. Zero didn't flinch, he simply took out a file from his coat pocket and said "Are you Diego?" Zero handed him the file containing the TOD (Time Of Death) that his girlfriend had died.

"I'm sorry to say, but I found your girlfriend dead in her apartment."

"Why were you at her apartment?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion. Zero then showed him his ID. _Zero. Age:25. Occupation: Detective._

Diego seemed to relax a little. "Well, how was she killed?" He asked, now with a worried look on his face. "I believe it was the multiple stab wounds to the chest that had caused her death; however, I cannot overlook the blunt trauma to the back of the head."

"If you can tell me anything that would help, I'd greatly appreciate it." Diego nodded his head and beckoned Zero inside.

**Dun dun dun.**

**Detective fiction**

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.**

**Oh, and this type of story genre is very taxing on my mind, for it requires a lot of thinking about who you will suspect and who you don't suspect; it's like a game of chess, trying to figure out what the other person is thinking and trying to do the unexpected.**

Zero took a long look at Diego. Zero's first impression of Diego was almost correct. He thought that he was just a dumb brute. But looking around his apartment, he could see that Diego is a very intelligent man; for scattered around his entire apartment, were books of the college caliber; more than ten inches in thickness. All of them about construction and the foundations of buildings. Zero also had noticed that Diego's arms are more muscled than most everyone elses, indicating that he did do construction.

Zero also had taken note of his breath; it had the distinct smell of tobacco. Hmmm, one of the name brands. What was it...Oh yeah, Dragon's breath tobacco. It had this sort of pungent air that you could never forget. He'll have to go back to the apartment to see if there was any tobacco at the crime scene.

"So, do you have any idea about what weapons could have been used to kill my girlfriend? My sweet, sweet Reika." Diego asked hopefully. _Reika huh? Cool name. _Zero thought to himself.

"Well, the shape and size of the stab wounds lead me to believe it was a kitchen knife that is primarily used for slicing and cutting vegetables. But as far as the blunt force trauma, I can say that it was probably something flat, circular, and iron. It left a huge impression on the back of her head. Would you mind if I take a look inside your kitchen?" Zero had given him the brief version of what he thought. To be honest, Zero knew it was a kitchen knife that had left those stab wounds. But the only question remaining unanswered, is what was the motive for the murder. Diego pointed him in the direction of the kitchen; if Diego was the killer, he's either very cocky, or he disposed of the weapons.

"So Diego, do you know anyone that Reika might have been on bad terms with? Anyone at all? Like she said something horrible to someone the last time you saw her. Or what?" Zero asked as he was rifling through the drawers of the kitchen utensils, testing each knife for blood; negative.

"Umm, not really, she didn't talk to me much about her personal life, she instead liked to listen to how my day went." Diego responded, his voice still a little shaky. "But" He continued, "there was this one guy who kept on asking her to go out with him; cornerian male. She kept rejecting him and he finally went away. The last time he was there was a week ago; since Reika rejected him, he doesn't show up anymore."

Zero perked up instantly; finally, a lead.

"So what did this male look like?" Zero asked, now inspecting the frying pans in the cubbies; still negative on blood. Diego pondered a minute before replying "He was an average sized man, about five feet and seven inches tall. He was a sort of Fox looking guy, dark green eyes, and rusty red fur, not big muscle wise, but pretty average."

_Hmm, a fox huh. This may end on either a very good note, or it'll end with some shooting. I just hope I won't have to pull out my pistol. _Zero thought; it had been almost a year since he had last used his pistol in combat, but he still trains at the shooting range to keep his accuracy up.

"I'm almost done Diego. All I need now is to check your garbage cans and bags." Zero said, patting his gloved hands together. Diego nodded and got out of Zero's way. He silently watched Zero paw his way through garbage.

Zero didn't find anything of note, no weapons or evidence that could put the blame on Diego. But, Diego was still a suspect in Zero's eyes; no matter how clean he seemed.

"So, how long do you think before you can find some evidence that leads to my sweetheart's killer?" Diego asked, still having that same tone from before when he talked about Reika. Zero couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy tug at his conscience.

"To be honest, it could take a few days, maybe even months before I get any solid leads; but I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out." Diego's face relaxed, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for doing this." Diego said before Zero left his building; but Zero had no intention of leaving just yet.

Zero had been on a stakeout for a few hours since he had left the apartments; he occupied one of the other buildings on the other side of the street. He had rented out a room for the night to keep a close watch on Mr. Diego. Zero brought along, some night vision/ thermal glasses for just such an occasion.

But so far, nothing had really caught Zero's eye. If anything, Diego was innocent. _It was his girlfriend, and it seems that he loved her. _Zero thought. _No, he's still a suspect; I can't become soft now just because of some sob story that may be fake. _He told himself.

It was around midnight before Diego finally decided to hit the hay. Zero was getting tired as well; so he put in some stereo headphones that he had bought from an antique store and plugged it into his mp53 player, keeping the volume low so he could hear outside the headphones and still enjoy some toe tapping beats.

That was a fault of Zero's, listening to music to help him concentrate was fine when investigating an evacuated crime scene. But in the open, where he was exposed, it was the worst move he could execute.

But, thanks to all the self training he had given himself, Zero was very sensitive to even the smallest of vibrations; he could even discern if the vibrations were human or cornerian. Zero was ready for anything, his hand close to the beretta in his holster.

_Well, I'm not going to learn anything else just by watching him, I'm gonna come back when he's not here and do some searching by myself; though for now, I'm going back to the crime scene, see if I can pick up any new clues. _

Nothing new had turned up, as expected. But, it wasn't a complete waste, he did discover something new about the vic. According to the to-do list that Zero found, Reika followed a set pattern. First, she went to Diego's place to spend some 'quality time' with him. Second, she visits her brother to see how he's doing at his work. Third, call's her mom everyday to check up on her health. Finally, she spends her afternoons at the gym to keep herself in shape. Interesting.

From the following evidence, Zero had concluded the following: Diego, Reika must have really liked him to be so commited to him; ergo, she commits to anything she sets about doing. Next, her family must be one of the lower priorties on the list, because he checked her cell phone calls and recent visitations, to learn that she hadn't done either very recently.

To recap, the killer must be someone she knows; Zero ruled out Diego because he had been on a trip recently and couldn't have done it within the time period he was gone and the time of death that was stated. The mom or the brother could have done it. Out of all the clues he had gathered, he still didn't deduce what the motive is; to Zero, it could be anything ranging from revenge, to just a random attack.

Zero packed the list in his coat pocket, tucking it away for safe keeping. All the while, he took out his pocket analyzer and started to scan for remnants of the tobacco that Diego chewed. Nothing. Damn. The only lead he had was from Diego, that fox that kept buggin Reika. Zero decided to pay a visit to the market to see if the red fox will be there.

Zero had been searching around the stalls for who knows how long; he constantly checked behind the stands to see if he was hiding there. Even though Zero couldn't see the fox, he just had a feeling that he was going to show up today; he couldn't explain the feeling, but he didn't question it either. He even asked a few people to see if he had been around recently, but they kept pointing him in circles.

**So, what do you think?**

**Do you guys catch the clues about which species Zero is?**

**One more question, who do you think is the killer?**

**-Zane Cross**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the mini hiatus.**

**What do you guys think so far?**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are you ginger furred bastard." Zero commented, his eyes darting back and forth between the people trying to find the fox that Diego had described. He kept thinking that his perp was somewhere near; his gut just told him, and he trusted his gut.

A conversation caught Zero's attention; it didn't really seem to fit in with the cultivated style of the marketplace. "...And that's why you look good in the color blue. It matches your eyes. Not to mention, that your hair is luxurious as well."

Zero turned his head to where the voices were coming from. It was at the lingerie store right across from the market. _I should've figured; a horny bastard will go wherever there is women to hit on. _He laughed a little at his own thought.

The fox was hitting on a vixen who had the same body type as Reika. _Hmmm, he only likes the busty, slim girls. I need more info on this guy before I make any real deductions. _

"Well give me a call if you change your mind." The ginger furred vulpine called out to the now pissed off vixen. He smiled like the idiot he supposedly is. But, being the horn-dog he is; he went inside the lingerie store. If only Zero could deduce this person's thought process, it'd make his work a whole lot easier. For now, Zero only knew that he's got nothing but women on the mind.

Zero took his chance and approached him. "Excuse me sir, but what's your name?" The vulpine looked at him funny before saying "Dude, I don't go that way, so fuck off." Zero sighed; he didn't want to do this. He flashed his I.D at him. His face instantly showed a sign of terror.

"As you can see, I'm a detective, I need to know if you have any connection to the murder of the young vixen known as 'Reika'." Zero said, putting away his I.D. The fox shot him a dirty look, saying 'how dare you assume that.'

"I know her, but I didn't have anything to do with the cause of her death." He didn't sound too sorry either. Zero had to be tact about this conversation; one wrong move, and he could send the fox running.

"I'm not saying you did, I'm just asking if you know anyone who could have had a grudge against Reika that would cause them to go so far as murder." Zero chose his words very carefully; yet, he was carefully reading the body movements that could give away any signs of aggression, sadness, or anger. So far, the only thing that Zero picked up was that he kept darting his eyes around, as if suspicious of something; this only made him look more guilty.

"I don't know anything, try asking some other people that may know her."

"I'm planning to after I'm done questioning you." Zero replied.

"...I'm not going back." The furred vulpine said, his voice dangerously calm and full of icy hate. Zero put his hand a little closer to the beretta in it's holster; his muscles tensed up, ready to take action at any given moment.

Then, the guy started laughing; a dangerous, bordering on insane laugh. Because he was laughing, Zero was taken a little off guard when he sprinted right by him with no warning.

"Fuck me, why do they always run." Zero cursed, now giving chase to the fleeing vulpine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter last time.**

"Running only makes you seem more guilty!" Zero yelled at the fleeing vulpine. "Fuck you!" He responded, throwing some of the tables to hinder Zero's movement. Zero fell over a few times, nearly losing sight of his target, but he wouldn't give up.

This chase had gone on for a few minutes; however, Zero had gotten the hang of jumping over people and fallen tables; so, he was catching up to the guilty vulpine faster than expected. The fox was getting desperate, Zero could see it; his movements were becoming more readable now and much more predictable.

Though, the next move was less predictable. The fox turned a corner around one of the towering buildings and hopped a fence that was about 7 feet tall. Zero had very little time to react, but he knew what he was doing. He placed his feet against the wall, and did a wallrun, using his height that he gained to vault over the fence, just as the fox was falling down.

Zero grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling out his beretta for a less 'pleasurable greeting'. Zero pressed the gun up to the head of the vulpine, his last nerve wearing down. "Listen here you asshole, one person is dead, and I'm responsible for finding out who the killer is. Now you either tell me what you know, or I place a few rounds in you until you talk; got it?"

He simply spat in Zero's face, aggrivating the detective even more. Zero responded with a quick twirl of the pistol, holding the barrel instead of the butt of the gun, and bashed it against his skull. "Next thing you do to piss me off, and I'll do more than just pistol whip your head." Zero's tone was filled with icy death, each word more threatening than the last.

This time, the response was that he stuck his tongue out at simply aimed and fired a round into the kneecap of his victim. This resulted in the fox howling in pain; and, hugging his knee, started to curse under his breath. "You son-of-a-bitch. You shot me."

Zero smiled; sweet justice is finally served. "Of course I shot you, you were pissin me off." Zero replied, keeping his beretta pointed at the bastard. "Well, one bullet isn't enough to make me gonna talk." The fox said through gritted teeth.

"You're right. Let's fix that." All that followed were three gunshots; and, a series of screams from the vulpine. The fox was laying in a pool of his own blood, all his limbs except his head immobile. Zero had shot him in the other knee, and the shoulders.

"Feel like talking now?" Zero asked smugly.

"Get me to a hospital and we'll talk."

"Or I can put another bullet between your legs; your call."

"You really are cruel."

"I'm a detective, I need to ask questions. Even if my methods are a bit...Unorthodox."

"I'm going to die of blood loss if you don't get me to a fucking hospital!"

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with four bullet wounds in your body."

"Keep talking like that and it'll be five."

"I hate you."

"You aren't the only one." Zero commented dryly. Then he picked up the still growling vulpine and placed him on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you going to do to me now?" He asked, his words slurred through blood loss.

"You're no good to me passed out. So, I'm taking you to the hospital, then I'll get the answers I want, or the same thing will ensue again and again until I do get my answers." Zero replied, now putting his beretta back in it's holster. Zero then hurried to take the bleeding vulpine to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zero hadn't gotten anything new out of the fox except that his name was Fox McCloud; and, that wasn't very helpful to investigation at all. Despite everything that Zero endured, it was a total waste. Now the only thing that Zero could think of that could be even remotely helpful was to visit the brother and see if he had anything to do with this mess. _What a waste of four good bullets and time. I can only hope that the brother has the clues I'm looking for and that he's cocky enough to not get rid of the evidence before I get there. _Zero thought to himself in a state of rage.

Before he left the room, Zero charged the hospital room to Fox's card; costing about three-thousand credits. Fox couldn't care less; in fact, he had passed out from the loss of blood, just as Zero predicted he would.

Now, Zero was making his way to the next tram with great haste. This tram was going to be the last one that left this part of the city that was going to the towering business buildings. He looked at his watch, five minutes before the tram left.

Zero took off, sprinting as fast as he could.

**Tram station**

The doors had just closed behind Zero as he squeezed through at the last second. Zero was greedily gulping in air; he was hunched over, his hands on his knees. He was so glad that he was alone, the way he was acting was embarassing.

_Damn, I've never ran that much or that long in my entire career as a detective. _He thought. "Ughhh." He groaned, now taking a seat on the caboose of the tram. Zero pulled out his headphones and cut the volume low enough to hear the speaker and still enjoy his music; he needed a rest.

**Sector D: All of the best business**

"_Welcome to Sector D._" A mechanical voice echoed in the empty tram. That was Zero's cue to leave the tram and start searching for clues here. He folded up his headphones and left the tram. Zero checked out the map at the middle of the station, pinpointing his location and mapping his route to his destination in his head. The building he was looking for ran the lingerie stop back where he just came from.

Once he had it memorized, Zero started his brisk walk towards the towering skyscraper. It was hard to miss, it was at the center of this sector.

**Over at the lingerie tower**

Even Zero couldn't help but be awed by the sight of this skyscraper. It cast a lingering shadow over everything in it's path. The diamond glass that are the windows, gave off a brilliant light when the sun hit them in the perfect spot. He saw that the tower kept going up as far as the eye could see.

But, he didn't have time for sight seeing; he was here on a mission, and he was going to see it through. This wasn't pride, no, it was a sense of duty that instilled his sense of justice. He couldn't stand by and watch a murderer get away with; Zero won't allow it.

Zero entered through the smooth glass, passing only one of the barriers that stood in his way to the brother of Reika. The next one is going to be a little trickier, for the receptionist at the desk stood at full attention. Zero cleared his throat before making his move.

"Hello, I'm here to see the owner of the company." Zero said, examining the receptionist as best he could.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, getting her digital date book out to see if he did.

"No ma'am, but I'm here on official business." Zero replied and flashed his I.D at her. She waved him through the security and allowed him access to the elevator that was only to be used by personnel. He punched the button that took him to the top of the tower.

When he had reached the top, Zero felt a little woozy; he really didn't like heights that much. He looked to see that the brother of the deceased was standing at the glass window pane; his back facing Zero.

"I knew you would come detective," He began. "but it was a matter of when you would get here that haunted me for the last few days." He turned and faced Zero, his face full of grief. Zero could also tell that he had been crying a lot, his eyes were red and swollen. Zero noticed the family picture on his desk and saw him, Reika, and their mother, all facing the camera with smiling faces. Zero pondered how such a loving family could be torn apart.

"Go ahead and look around," He said, pointing his paw all around to show that Zero wouldn't have any trouble from him. Zero eyed him suspiciously, but took a look around as he had planned to do.

After an hour of being thorough, Zero was glad that the brother wasn't the killer. But still, the only suspect left is the mom; and she's out of town. This left Zero with a conundrum, for if the boyfriend didn't kill her, and the brother didn't, what kind of motive did the mom have for killing her own daughter? And if she did kill her own daughter, how could she have done it if she left a week beforehand?

Zero pondered this for quite some time before turning to the brother.

"Well?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You seem to check ou-" Zero was interuppted by a gunshot. Blood spattered Zero's coat and the surrounding office. The brother was now dead.

Zero instinctively took out his pistol and dove behind the desk. But, no more shots came. He poked his head out cautiously, the response, more bullets. It was definitely an assassin who came to keep Zero from figuring out who killed Reika.

**I apologize for being late.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Oh, before I forget. I'm going to wrap this story up in the next few chapters and get on with a new story I've been thinking about.**


	6. Chapter 6

Star Fox: Detective

Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry for the prepostorously long wait. I got hooked on the Artemis Fowl Series.**_

_**What can I say? Other than sorry.**_

Zero blind fired from the desk, hoping to buy himself some time to chase after the assassin. He reloaded, jumped over the desk, and made a mad dash for the door. The assassin was coated in a black suit with a bandana covering most of his face, but from the body shape, he could tell it was a man, a cornerian male.

As soon as the assassin saw Zero pop over the desk, he turned tail and ran. Zero took aim while his sprint continued, not making his shots very accurate. He fired five rounds, and only two connected; both hit the man in the shoulder blades. This forced the man to stumble a little and drop his gun, but he still kept his overall speed.

Zero unloaded the rest of the clip, but only one hit the man's knee cap. The assassin fell to the ground with a thud and an audible grunt. Zero slowed down, getting ready to interrogate the man. But, as always, a monkey wrench gets thrown into his plans.

Instead of being questioned, the man chose to throw himself out the window; apparently suicide was a more viable option than spending the rest of his life in a cell. Zero tried to grab onto him before he fell out, but it was a little too late, and he nearly fell out too. All Zero could do was watch as the man hit the ground; painting it a nasty color. _Man, I feel bad for whoever has to clean that up, _Zero thought, pushing himself up from the edge.

There went two of the best leads that he had: the brother and the assassin. And both of them were no good to him dead; dead men tell no tales. Now, not only did he have solve the murder of Reika, now he has to solve the murder of her brother too.

Zero holstered his gun, preparing to leave the top floor; before he remembered that the assassin had dropped his gun. Who knows, maybe this gun was stolen, it was pretty common to have the murder weapon be a stolen. Whoever it was registered to might be able to help Zero with his case.

Zero then looked back down, only to discover that the assassin was no longer a bloody mess on the ground. Either he was moved, or he moved on his own. This was starting to get more complex by the minute.

**At Zero's house.**

Zero was registering the gun in his computer, hoping to find another lead to this seemingly never-ending case. The bad thing about being self-employed is that you don't get any government funds to buy hi-tech equipment; case and point, his computer. It was one of the older models, like about 10 years old with one of the slowest processers on the planet. This could take awhile.

But for now, he was going to re-analyze the clues that were before him. So far, he had found out that Diego was out of town, personally called the construction site, when the murder had ocurred; The brother was dead; the vulpine was passed out; the mom was nowhere to be found and questionably the only suspect left. Not to mention the tobacco at the scene of the crime.

It was the great Sherlock Holmes who said 'whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' Zero intended to follow this golden rule to the bitter end.

Then a thought hit him, maybe Diego knew Reika's mother. And, if that's true, maybe, just maybe, this case can finally be solved. It was a slim hope, but it was the only thing Zero could go on for now.

He grabbed his coat, gun, and hat before leaving his house.

**Apartment Complex, Diego's room.**

Zero cleared his throat, getting ready for another confrontation with Diego. He couldn't imagine how this might play out. In the past few hours, he had visited a tycoon, witnessed his death, and got close to having a 'little talk' with the assassin. To Zero, this whole day was just a cluster-fuck.

He knocked on the door. Mentally preparing for the worst. He wondered, just what kind of state Diego would be in right about now. Grief usually comes in stages, from what Zero could remember, first was denial, second was anger, third was bargaining, fourth was depression, and fifth was acceptance. Though, people tend to stay in the depression for quite some time.

Zero's assumption was correct, Diego looked as if he had been crying his eyes out lately. "Oh, hi," Diego greeted sadly, rubbing his nose, his black hair a mess. Zero took a deep breath, here we go.

_**Sorry guys for the short chapter. **_

_**One other thing, I've downloaded open office and now saying 'fuck you' to microsoft. I've also been working on a book to try and get published, so you won't see to much of me anymore, but I'll try and get some chapters out every few weeks.**_

_**To all of you reading, you rock.**_


End file.
